Living the Magic
|music = Michele Bettali, Stefano Carrara and Fabrizio Castania Nickelodeon Inc. |lyric = Michele Bettali, Stefano Carrara and Fabrizio Castania |publ = Tridimensional S.r.l. |pre = Winx Rising Up Together |next = Way of Sirenix}}Living the Magic is the closing song of season six. Lyrics |-|English= Friendship is great So let's celebrate You know that it's now or never We are the sound We're the new girls in town We're magic, cool and down Whenever you wanna be just like me Close your eyes and you'll see There's a fire of light inside you Winx We're living the magic And day by day We will light up your world Winx Together we'll make it Your power will make it shine And we will fly in the sky of Winx We're living the magic Sing that song We'll be friends 'til the end Winx Together we'll make it Love is all around us This is the wonderful world of Winx Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Ready to play The Winx way (hey) It's not over 'til it's over You'll make it strong You take me where I belong Cause soon it'll sparkle on on Whenever you wanna be just like me Close your eyes and you'll see There's a fire of light inside you Winx We're living the magic And day by day We will light up your world Winx Together we'll make it Your power will make it shine And we will fly in the sky of Winx We're living the magic Sing that song We'll be friends 'til the end Winx Together we'll make it Love is all around us This is the wonderful world of Winx Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Winx Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh oh |-|Italian= Noi siamo Winx Noi siamo magia Unite nel destino Insieme noi Siamo più forti lo sai Non ci arrediamo mai E allora tu Tu che sei come noi Chiudi gli occhi e vedrai La tua magica luce Siamo Winx Potere di fata Con la magia Tutto risplenderà Winx Ma quante avventure Da vivere insieme a noi Nel mondo magico delle Winx Potere di fata Credi in noi Tutto risplenderà Winx Tra mille avventure Vola insieme a noi Nel mondo magico delle Winx Oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Vieni con noi Si parte dai Verso l'arcobaleno Sempre più su Oltre le stelle vedrai Non ci fermiamo mai E adesso tu Tu che sei come noi Chiudi gli occhi e vedrai La tua magica luce Siamo Winx Potere di fata Con la magia Tutto risplenderà Winx Ma quante avventure Da vivere insieme a noi Nel mondo magico delle Winx Potere di fata Credi in noi Tutto risplenderà Winx Tra mille avventure Vola insieme a noi Nel mondo magico delle Winx Oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Trivia *Only the instrumental is heard as the ending of the first episode of Winx Avatar Story. *This song is the third closing song to be the closing song of only one season. **The first one is If You're a Winx of the third season. **The second one is Underwater Mission of the fifth season. **The fourth and to date last one is The Magic World of Winx of the seventh season. *This song is the third and to date last Nickelodeon closing song to be heard of the Winx Club series. **The first one is Superheroes of the four special episodes and seasons three and four. **The second one is Underwater Mission of the fifth season. *The full song was heard in a video called "Winx Club - Aisha - A contagious… energy!". **Even though the video was released for Aisha's birthday, it was not on the right date. The video was released on June 12, while Aisha's birthday is on June 15. *This song is the third and to date last closing song to not have the word "Winx" in the title. **The first closing song is Superheroes **The second closing song is Underwater Mission *It has also been heard in all Winx Club Best of Season 6 videos released on the official English and Italian Youtube channels. *An instrumental was heard in Night of the Stars when the Winx were helping Musa get inspiration for a song. Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Songs Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Nickelodeon Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Season 6 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Theme Songs Category:World of Winx Category:Season 2 (World of Winx)